


the things that i need

by tiffanyblws



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyblws/pseuds/tiffanyblws
Summary: Your best friend’s always been super-soft, which was fine ‘til your sister made the suggestion that maybe he’s a sally too and now you can’t stop thinking ‘bout his mouth on you and you can’t make eye-contact and damn if that ain’t awkward for everyone.





	the things that i need

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i started writing this after season 1 so anything that happened after that doesn't apply here
> 
> title from 'hard to love' by lee brice because i think thats a very wayne song

_ Your best friend’s always been super-soft, which was fine ‘til your sister made the suggestion that maybe he’s a sally too and now you can’t stop thinking ‘bout his mouth on yer cock and you can’t make eye-contact and damn if that ain’t awkward for everyone. _

 

Everyone in town knew Darry was soft, wasn’t exactly a secret, what with all his super-soft birthdays and tendency to avoid physical conflict growing up. ‘Course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to fight, just that he preferred not to. Not that he had much need to fight with Wayne around.

 

Darry being soft wasn’t the issue. No, the issue was that Katy had maybe brought up his softness, along with a pondering or two as to why he’d never really had a steady sweetie. Now, see, Katy thought that maybe he didn’t have a sweetie because none of the fellas in town were interested. See, she said it almost like it was an afterthought, shrugged it off, and moved on. Only thing is, now Wayne can’t stop thinking about it.

 

Can’t stop thinking about soft brown curls and running his hands through ‘em. About tracing freckles with his fingertips, dragging his hands all over Darry’s skin. More than that, he can’t stop thinking about how Darry’s lips would look spread around his cock. Wayne wonders what it would be like to have Darry on his knees, looking up through those long lashes, pupils blown all to shit, mouth open and ready to swallow Wayne whole.  _ Fuck  _ if that ain’t a pretty picture.

 

The problem isn’t Darry being soft, or even being a sally. The problem is that Wayne can’t even make eye-contact with his best bud anymore, and it’s all because Katy opened her goddamn mouth and ruined everything. It was easier to push aside his feelings when he knew there was no way it’d go anywhere, and now that the thought’s been planted, he hasn’t been able to do much else than play a little 5-on-1 and avoid the fuck outta Darry.

 

Darry notices, because of course he does. It’s pretty damn hard not to notice when the guy you’ve spent everyday with since you were in grade school suddenly decides to stop speaking to you or even looking at you, but fuck if Wayne even knows what to say. Like,  _ Sorry I can’t look at you without wanting to bend you over and fuck you seven ways to Sunday.  _ Not fuckin’ likely, bud.

‘Course, it only really gets unbearable when Squirrely Dan notices, and damn near stops coming around altogether. Darry still shows up though, every morning, with a spoon and a cup of yoghurt. Tries to act like Wayne hasn’t stopped looking at him and stopped speaking to him like it don’t hurt, but of course it hurts ‘cuz Wayne’s pert near all Darry’s got. Wayne can tell Darry’s super soft feelings are hurt, but Wayne’s still trying to figure where to start.

 

It’s Katy what brings all this tomfuckery to a head, because of course it is. 

 

“Hey, Darry, you a sally or what?”

 

Wayne and Darry are staring across the table at her like she’s grown two more heads and a few extra arms to boot. It’s Wayne what speaks first, mostly ‘cuz Darry looks scared shitless and maybe a little embarrassed. 

 

“That ain’t none of your business, Katy. Shut your trap.”

 

Darry smiles gratefully and Wayne ducks his head. Katy raises an eyebrow defiantly.

 

“Can’t blame a gal for being curious, ‘specially since you’re over all the damn time and even when you talk about girls, you never go after ‘em.”

 

Darry looks at his empty yoghurt cup and chews at his bottom lip. The three sit in silence for pert near a minute before anyone speaks. ‘Course when one of ‘em does speak, so do the other two and they’re talking at the same time. 

 

“Time for some chorin’ I reckon.” Wayne says.

 

“Nothing wrong with bein’ a sally anyway.” Katy opines.

 

“Think I might be.” Darry states.

 

There’s another silence, but this one seems like something else, something more. Wayne and Katy stare at Darry while he fidgets with the spoon in his hand.

 

“You fuckin’ what now?” Wayne asks, because Darry can’t have said what Wayne thought he heard. 

 

Darry shrugs half-heartedly. “Said I think I might be a sally.”

 

Wayne nods. And then-- “Katy, I think you might wanna head out.”

 

Katy opens her mouth to protest, but closes it when Wayne fixes her with a glare. She rolls her eyes as she stands, then grabs the truck keys and heads out.

 

Once Katy’s gone wherever she goes when she leaves the property, Wayne turns and actually looks at Darry, who’s staring at his hands. For a moment, Wayne considers reaching for those hands before deciding against it. It’s quiet for a bit, but then Wayne reckons he should say something, so he does.

 

“Coulda told her to mind her damn business. Should be up to you when you come out, not nobody else.” 

 

Darry’s head whips up and he looks a little shaken, but happy. 

 

“You don’t mind?” He asks softly, and smiles even softer. 

 

Wayne wants to die because he knows what he’s about to do and he knows that shits about to hit the fan and that he might lose Darry forever.  _ Way you’re actin’, you’re gonna lose him anyway,  _ an inner voice that sounds suspiciously like Katy’s whispers.  _ Fuck it,  _ Wayne thinks and goes for it.

 

“‘Course I don’t mind; you’re my best bud,” Here Darry’s face shutters a bit and Wayne curses himself, but continues. “And I may be a bit of a sally myself.”

 

But that’s not quite right; Wayne’s mostly interested in women, but fuck if he ain’t hot for Darry and his curls and freckles--the way the sun catches him just right, and how he smiles at anything. It’s hard not to fall for him, looking the way he does.

 

Darry’s eyes are wide, but he’s smiling and Wayne actually thinks his heart might explode from just how much he loves Darry, but he’s got to mend things ‘fore he starts making his moves. Not that he exactly plans on making any, but he is gonna tell Darry how he feels and he’s gonna do it stone cold sober and damn if that ain’t terrifying. 

 

“Really?” Darry asks, in a gentle voice and Wayne just. Opens his mouth and inserts his foot.

“Only for you though.” And there it is, out in the open silence and Wayne wants the floor to swallow him whole, but he keeps his eyes locked on Darry’s because he can’t  _ not. _

 

Darry gives a soft gasp, mouth falling open and then-- he’s out of his seat and in front of Wayne, who thinks about how odd it is to be looking up at Darry and how much he kinda likes it, but before his mind can wander too far, Darry is in his lap. Wayne manages one sharp inhale before Darry fits their mouths together in a kiss that is, well, sweet and slow. 

 

After a few moments entirely too short for Wayne’s liking, Darry pulls back and  _ grins  _ and says, “Well, get at ‘er then.” 

 

And Wayne just-- dives in, fisting his hands in Darry’s overalls and pulls him in for a kiss that’s more desperate than the first. Darry makes a bit of a broken sound at the back of his throat.

 

They kiss for what feels like hours before Darry finally separates their mouths and drops his head on Wayne’s shoulder with a happy little sigh and Wayne lets his hands fall to Darry’s waist and just holds him. Wayne knows they should be chorin’ or drinkin’ or mannin’ the produce stand, but for once he’s inclined to put off the things he needs to do for something he wants to do. And what he wants to do is get Darry off his lap and into his bed. 

 

“Should move this party upstairs, I reckon.” he starts.

 

Darry lifts his head, big grin in place. “Yeah?” he asks, maybe a touch shy-like.

 

Wayne shrugs, manages to get out “Bed’s more comfortable than a chair.” before Darry slides off his lap and takes his hand, tugging him toward the stairs. 

 

_ So, maybe your best friend is a sally, and damned if that ain’t pert near the best thing ever happened to you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at bishop-knife-trick if you wanna check that out


End file.
